


One Mistake

by Itspetitetime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Guilty Sejun, M/M, Maybe at the end, One Shot, Subin was mad, cuddles and kisses, idk if this fluff or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itspetitetime/pseuds/Itspetitetime
Summary: Sejun forgot to write Subin's name in a guessing 'who is who' game for VICTON Ontact Live VCR filming.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Kudos: 40





	One Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammatical errors, or false facts or wrong spelling. English is not my first language, also this is my first ever fanfic! :)
> 
> Enjoy~

Sejun. The IM SEJUN forgot THE Jung Subin. How in the world that could even happened in the first place? What did he do to deserve this?

Subin couldn’t stop thinking about that ever since the filming for their Ontact Live VCR ended. Out of all people, Sejun forgot him. HIM. The one and only ‘uri Subinie~’ that the older always mention and brag every single time he could, everywhere, any event. Yes he forgot his own boyfriend. Duh..

So the actual story was like this. They were filming the VCR for VICTON Ontact Live. They were given quiz and games to play. So, there was this quiz where they needed to guess the members for this one group picture from a photoshoot, their faces were covered with circles. This Sejun hyung who claimed that he LOVED Subin so much, said that he will bring Subin together if they were going to an abandoned island in an interview, forgot to include Subin’s name (yes THE Jung Subin) while listing the members name by the order of their sitting.

“Where’s Subin? Subin..?” Seungsik was the one who noticed about the missing of their maknae on top’s name. As expected our leader.

Subin who was sitting beside Seungsik who sat next to Sejun immediately looked at Sejun when he heard his name got mentioned. He was really speechless, like really really speechless when IM FREAKING SEJUN, forgot his name. He couldn’t even utter any word when Sejun ran to backhug him, feeling so guilty and apologetic and all.

‘How could you, hyung..’ Subin couldn’t help but felt a bit disappointed inside. Not a bit. But maybe a little more than a bit?

After they wrapped up the whole filming that took about 2 hours, Subin tried to avoid Sejun in the waiting room. He still couldn’t process about what had just happened hours ago. His own boyfriend forgot him, of course he would a bit, yes a bit, mad. He was not trying to be childish here, but like even other members couldn’t believe that Sejun, the one who babied and whipped for Subin the most could miss his name when listing out the members’ names. Subin heard Seungwoo hyung and Chan hyung asked Sejun from afar, “Yah, how could you forget Subin?” that only answered by Sejun with his apologetic and embarrassed laughter.

Subin shook his head to shake off the annoyed feeling that starting to crawl up inside his heart. He hurriedly grab his things on the desk and wanted to follow their manager to their car. He heard a familiar footstep coming behind him.

“Subin-ah…” the voice that Subin loved to hear first the most every time he opened his eyes in the morning or the last voice he heard before he shut his eyes in the night, called him warily.

“I’m really sorry…”

Subin turned his body around to greet by a very apologetic (and scared) face, furrowed eyebrows, pursed lips and guilty facial expression. Subin wanted to laugh actually, not going to lie, his boyfriend looked cute wearing that expression on his face (‘Just admit that you always saw Sejun as the most cutest person ever, Subin.’ His mind tried to remind him) but as he wanted to give his hyung a lesson (the idea just suddenly came to his brilliant mind), Subin showed a serious face, tried his best to hold his laughter.  
Their eyes met. Oh, Subin knew he would never win over that beautiful eyes in front of him, that have been staring at him, looking at him so softly as always, with a cute facial expression too. Before Subin raise the white flag, he shifted his eyes immediately and stared at the chair near the door instead.

“Subin-ah~~~~ I’m sorry~ hmm?? Hmm? Subin-ahhhh~” Sejun tried to win Subin’s heart with his usual aegyo because usually it would worked. He made sorts of cute expression, flower poses, blinked his eyes repeatedly, everything he could.

“It’s okay, hyung. Lets go.” Subin seemed not in the mood to accept his aegyo this time, walked pass Sejun without even spared any eye contact anymore. Subin followed their manager hyung to go to their van in the basement. Other members must be were already in the van, he thought.

Sejun was left alone, dumbfounded and then he could only sighed, collected his belongings, and went to the basement too. He was thinking 1001 strategies to win Subin’s heart back as he walked to their van.

They were sitting beside each other as they were the last to enter the van, but the tension between the two lovers could be felt in the whole ride to their dorm. Subin just put his airpods into his ears as soon as he entered the van, played random songs in his playlist, and shut his eyes. He actually was feeling tired too to be honest. So he just wanted to rest in the car until they arrived at their dorm and will think about what he wanted to do to Sejun later.

Meanwhile, Sejun who was fidgeting next to him, kept shifting his eyes to the window and Subin every five seconds, tapping his fingers on his thigh nervously. Chan who sat behind Subin (Hanse and Byungchan who sat beside him were busy with their own phones) kept observing the two love birds. The tension between those two, with how restless Sejun were right at the moment made him chuckled and shook his head, thinking about how funny and childish these two could be sometimes.

It was a well-known spoken about how much power maknae Jung Subin has in the group. No one would safe from the youngest if they pissed him off, not even Sejun could had a free pass from it. Chan wanted to know how long Subin would give Sejun a cold shoulder.

‘This is going to be fun, he he he.’ Chan giggled, mischievously but not trying to make any sound because everyone was in their own world right now in the van.

***

Subin grabbed the towel that was hanging behind the door of the room that he shared with Sejun. They arrived at the dorm just five minutes before two in the morning. He once again walked pass Sejun who just entered their room, before the older could even open his mouth to say anything. Sejun who was about to speak, just stood there, watched his favorite person entered the bathroom, clueless expression was showing clearly on his handsome face.

Sighed, Sejun walked to his bed, sitting there, biting his left thumb, frowning. ‘This is going to be serious..’ Sejun thought with narrowed eyes However, he decided to just wait until Subin finished wash up and he wanted to have a talk with him right after. He could not sleep peacefully if he couldn’t settle this matter tonight.

After waiting for like forever, Subin appeared with fresh face after a long shower, water dripped from his almost white hair because the violet color was already fading, towel still on the top of his head. Sejun just stared at his small boyfriend who was drying his hair using the small tower in front of the wardrobe’s mirror.

“S-su.. Subin-ah..” Sejun tried. He tried. But Subin who now was already on his bed, adjusting the pillow, pulled the blanket up to his chest and now comfortably lying down and closed his eyes, signaling that he was ready to off to the dreamland.

“Sleep hyung. It was late already. We have practice from early morning tomorrow.” Subin spoke, silently, in a monotonous voice. Not minding the sad look on Sejun’s pouty face across the room.

“B-but.. I have something to say. Subin, please. Just five minutes.” Sejun fidgeting on his bed. Eyes on Subin all the time since the maknae entered the room after the shower. Well, his eyes always glued at Subin now and before, literally.

Sejun heard a small, slow, soft sigh escaped from Subin’s mouth who eyes were still shutting closely. Sejun gulped. Did he just made Subin mad even more? 

“I’m tired. We talk tomorrow. Night, hyung.” With that, Subin turned his body to face the wall instead. He pulled the blanket higher, up enough to cover his mouth.

Sejun ‘s face stiffened. If THE Jung Subin already dropped the command, everyone had to obey no matter what, no matter who you were.

Sejun couldn’t help but to feel dejected. This is the first time they were in this situation since they officially became a thing last year. They never had any beef before, not even before they confessed to each other about their long-time crush. They only had childish fight about games or foods before, and always ended it with soft hugs of kisses after that. Sejun only did one small mistake today, but the cold shoulder he received from his boyfriend was unbearable already for him to handle.

Sejun sighed, again for didn’t know how many times already that night, grabbed his towel and walked to the toilet to clean himself up, while thinking about how would he sleep tonight without receiving any goodnight kisses and cuddles from his boyfriend. He might couldn’t sleep at all tonight. He was doomed. Stupid Sejun, he hit his head before closed the bathroom’s door.

***

“Oh my god, Sejun! What’s wrong with your face?! Oh my god, look at your eye bags and those dark circles!” greeted Seungsik that morning, when they were already in their practice room, everyone was doing some warm-up exercises before they started their practice for the Ontact Live online concert. Seungsik was about to ask Sejun to borrow his charger because he left it at the dorm. That was when he noticed how disastrous Sejun’s face that morning.

Upon hearing Seungsik’s loud voice, every eyes in the practice room were now on Sejun. The said man who covered his face with one hand, could just shook his head, telling them nothing to worry about. He was slightly embarrassed to even face anyone at the moment, especially that one certain small boy who was standing quite far from him.

Chan immediately looked at Subin. He mouthed a ‘what’s wrong?’ and lifted up his eyebrows, only got his answer with a shrug from Jung Subin, who continued stretching as nothing serious was happening.  
With a confuse and curious face, Chan approached Sejun who was yawning and rubbing his sleepless eyes, followed by Byungchan behind him.

“Yo bro! Are you okay?” asked Chan, concernedly. Seungsik and Seungwoo nodded their head upon hearing Chan’s question. They concernedly looked at their lead vocal in a circle. Sejun, as his usual bright self, or that what he was trying to show at the moment, just laughed gaily while waving his hands right and left to say it was really nothing to worry about.

“No, I’m okay. I’m okay. Don’t worry.” Sejun flashed his dimpled smile to everyone, slightly got shy because the attention they had on him right now. Well, except for one young man who was now standing in front of the computer to play the song they would practice today to perform in the online concert in few days.

“But you looked like you hadn’t gotten any sleep last night. Don’t tell me you stayed up to play your games again?” Chan bombarded Sejun with another question.

Sejun just grinned and gave any excuses that he could think on the spot. He didn’t want his members to know that he really didn’t sleep at all last night. Not like he didn’t want to, but not matter how he rolled his body over, changed positions, he couldn’t shut his eyes. He forced himself sleep by listening to any slow lullaby songs, but in few minutes his eyes will shot opened widely again. He spent his entire sad night by staring at Subin in the dark, who slept soundly on his bed, across the room.

A loud music came from the computer and the big speaker cut Sejun’s word off who was about to state another ‘I’m okay’ word. Everyone looked around to find the source of the sound.

“Let’s practice, let’s practice.” Jung Subin walked to take his spot in the middle when the speaker was blasting the intro of Howling, clearly not affected by the topic of that morning discussion.

Seungsik, who was the leader couldn’t even argue, the other members shared confusing face as they all walked to their own spot, circling Subin. Sejun was the last to go to his spot right before the first verse, which was Subin and Byungchan’s lines, started, felt a bit offended with the way Subin treated him this morning. His mind was all over the places but the dance practice room when he was dancing that morning.

He could only think about Subin, Subin, Subin and Jung Subin.

***

Sejun flopped down on the floor at the back of the practice room. Head down, his hair now was wet with sweats after 3 hours of practicing since the early morning. They got to take a break for thirty minutes now. Their manager was out to buy lunch for all of them.

Within the 3 hours of practice, Sejun received complaints from their dance teacher. He couldn’t be on the right beat in some of the songs that they practiced today, sometimes he would slipped on his feet, or danced to the wrong choreography, or forgot his own lines. The members looked at him sympathetically. They knew something was not right because the usual bright, cheerful, loud Im Sejun was not in his right mind. Those eye bags and dark circles, tired looking face clearly showed it. And they knew it was not because of staying up playing games or whatsoever.

When Sejun was busy on his own world, someone shoved him a drink right under his eyes. Sejun startled a bit. He looked up and saw Subin was standing in front of him, with hand stretching out a mineral bottle inside his hand.

Since Sejun hadn’t gotten any sleep last night, with 3 hours of practice straight after, his brain couldn’t function well. He showed Subin a confuse look, not understanding Subin’s intention. Subin once again shoved the mineral water to his boyfriend without any word. Sejun hesitated at first, but gladly took the bottle, opened it and gulped down the water till half bottle. He felt refresh again after the cold water running down inside his throat. He smiled hesitantly and confused, but not forgetting to say thank you to Subin.

Sejun was about to say something but was cut off by Subin (again).

“Focus. We will talk later at the dorm. If you lost focus again, you might lost the chance to talk to me too.” With one eye brow lifted up, he then left Sejun alone again, the older just saw the small frame of his boyfriend’s body turned around and walked to sit in the middle of the practice room, next to Byungchan who was taking selcas where they uploaded it later on their fancafe.

Surprisingly, the rest of their practice after the lunch break was running smoothly. Sejun was right on the beat again, no more slipping or forgetting choreography or lyrics. The power of Jung Subin’s words. The impact that he had on Sejun was too effectively powerful. He couldn’t wait to finish these practices and going back to their dorm, to have a talk with his boyfriend, that he had missed so much, even though they were together in one room for the whole day. Together but not really.

Subin hid his smile when he heard the dance teacher praised Sejun for dancing well before they ended their practice that evening. He stole a glance to look at his boyfriend’s first bright, cheerful, sincere smile for that day, even though his eye bags and tired looking face was still on the surface. He thought Sejun was so cute when he nodded shyly to their dance teacher, while thanking him. Well, Sejun will always cute in his eyes.

***

9 PM.

After had a simple yet delicious dinner, cook by their honorary chef Kang Seungsik, Subin informed his hyungs that he wanted to rest in his room. The members just nodded and cooed him with ‘Okay Subinnie~ our baby must be so tired.”, “Aww poor our Subinie, go sleep, a baby must sleep early to get an enough 8 hours sleep!” that replied by Subin with head shaking and rolled eyes.

Sejun saw the maknae walked into their shared room fasten his speed on savoring his dinner. He chewed the meat fried rice impatiently. He wanted to finish eating as soon as possible but he also didn’t want to waste the food. Typical food fighter Im Sejun.

“Faster Sejun. Subin is waiting. Go settle whatever needs to be settled.” Said Seungwoo, while shoving a meat into his mouth. Sejun just nodded, took the last bite, emptied his drink, and went to the sink to wash his hands and mouth. Hanse has promised to clean up the dishes and everything tonight so he just left his plate in the sink.

“Good night everyone.” Said Sejun, hastily walked across the dinner table where he got replied with an unanimously nodding from the others.

“Good luck, Sejun!”

“Sejun, hope you finally can sleep tonight!

“Sejun hyung~ hope you won’t sleep outside tonight!”

***

Sejun entered the room, carefully, with heart non stop beating faster than ever. He looked around the room and there he saw his boyfriend was relaxing on his own bed, phone in his hand, he was too focus scrolling something, not aware about the presence of Sejun in the room.

Subin got distracted when he heard the sound of door closing, he shifted his focus from his phone to see Sejun was closing the door, and also locked it. The hyung who was three years older than him was taken aback when turned his body around to see Subin already sat up straight and stared at him with an unreadable gaze. Sejun grinned and slightly scratching the back of his head. He suddenly didn’t know what to do. Or to say.

“Took you long enough to finish your food, huh?” Subin smirked.

“Err….sorry.”

“Sit.” said Subin, when he saw Sejun was fidgeting on his feet in front of the door. Oh gosh, this hyung is so funny. Subin laughed in his head.

Sejun did what he was told like a peasant to the king. He slowly walked to his own bed but was stopped by Subin. Confusedly, he asked for the explanation from the younger with his confuse face.

Subin who was still keeping his cold face, pat the mattress of his bed, signaling Sejun to sit there, in front of him. He almost couldn’t hold his laughter when he saw Sejun’s shocked face. The older anyway still did what he was told to. He hesitantly took his seat, facing Subin.

After a whole day, he finally could examine and observe his boyfriend’s face again. He missed those eyes. That sharp small nose. Those beautiful lips. He gulped. His eyes climbing back to look at Subin’s eyes. They were staring into each other’s eyes for a good couple of minutes. Both of them knew, they missed each other’s presence so much.

“So, is there any explanation that I deserve to hear…or?” Subin cut off their staring contest first. Hands were folded in front of his chest.

Sejun coughed, clearing his throat first, before letting out everything he wanted to say to Subin, since last night. Subin patiently waiting for Sejun to arrange his words.

“Subin-ah…” he paused first, before continuing, “Hyung is sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to forget your name, really. I ran out of time to think properly to write the right answer. I really didn’t mean to miss out your name. I’m so sorry. You know how much I treasure you in my life, you know that I can’t live without you, right? Please forgive me. I promise this won’t happen again. You can do anything you want if that can satisfy you. I will do anything, everything.” With head down to face the mattress instead of Subin’s face, Sejun apologized sincerely, in desperate.

He really felt guilty to hurt his own boyfriend’s heart like that. He had never missed any chance to mention Subin’s names before this, either in all those solo VLIVEs he did in the past, in questionnaires or interviews. But he himself didn’t know why the heck he forgot Subin yesterday? He really deserved to be treated like that from his boyfriend.

Sejun’s words definitely touched Subin’s heart. He wasn’t that mad, actually. Just speechless and a bit disappointed. He just wanted to see Sejun’s reactions if he ignored him for whole day. But he seriously didn’t expect his action would affected Sejun that much.

That morning when he saw Sejun’s eye bags, lack of sleep eyes, he felt so bad. But he couldn’t undo his cold treatment, or did something to fix it. So he just waited for the perfect time, which was tonight to have an eye-to-eye talk with his beloved, cutest yet handsome boyfriend.

“Really? You will do anything I asked?” Subin asked Sejun for a comfirmation. Sejun just nodded his head, who was still not brave enough to lift his head up.

“Really? Anything?” Subin moved forward his body to sit closely to Sejun.

“Yes, anything.” Replied Sejun, confidently.

Okay, lets end this childish thing. Subin inhaled a deep breath first before slipped two words out that surprised Sejun to the core.

“Kiss me.”

Sejun lifted his head up in an instant, eyes were widen, forehead frowned because of too shock. He looked at Subin with confused, in disbelief face.

Sejun almost cried when he saw Subin smiled so beautifully while nodding. No, he already had tears in the pools of his eyes. He missed, like too missed that smile. That exclusive smile only for him. His lips trembled, anytime soon the tears would fall down, ruining his face that was already looked ugly today because of the lack of sleep. He was too shocked and touched that Subin forgave him that easily. He even asked for a kiss. Am I dreaming?

Subin was expecting for Sejun’s next move got surprised when he saw Sejun’s teary eyes. He blinked nervously. Oh my god, what have I done?

“Hyung… hyung.. Are you crying? Why are you crying? Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I just-“ Subin moved forward to wipe Sejun’s tears. Sejun now was really sobbing. Subin panic. He didn’t expect this.

“sobss… Subin-ah…hyung.. Hiksss… sorry….Subin-.ah..” Sejun couldn’t say his words properly. He just got hit by roller-coaster feelings. He was touched, he felt guilty and apologetic, the lack of sleeping and tired from a whole day dancing and singing also took over his emotions right now. He just wanted to let it out all at once. He didn’t care what Subin thought when seeing him crying like baby right now. 

“Shh… shh I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t give you cold treatment that long. I just wanted too see your reaction. But you didn’t sleep because of me, I’m so sorry.” Subin cooed to the crying Sejun. He brought Sejun’s head to his shoulder and pat his back softly, trying to calm his precious hyung down. Didn’t know Sejun could be this fragile? He always looked strong, though. Strong and cute all the time.

“Hikss.. I thought you would mad at me for a longer time.. Hikss..” Sejun’s sulky tone in his voice made Subin’s eyes crinkled at the corners, a soft laughter escaped his lips. 

“Hyung, you know that I couldn’t be mad at you longer than one day right? Even one minute already felt like a year.” Explained Subin, still patting his hyung’s back. 

With a ‘hmmm’, Sejun moved his head after he already felt composed. Sejun’s eyes suddenly got reddened. Subin was looking at him, with a very gentle, full of sorry gaze. The soft, sweet smile that has formed in that beautiful face brought butterflies feeling inside Sejun’s stomach. God damn, I missed that smile so much.

Without any warning, Sejun moved even forward to close the distance between them, tilted his head to kiss Subin. Their lips finally met, after almost two days of not feeling the sweet taste of each other’s lips.  
Sejun’s sudden move sent Subin in a shock. His eyes went wide, as Sejun’s deepening his kiss. His eyes went down to glance at Sejun who eyes were shutting, just his lips moved tenderly on his lips. After blinking for few times, Subin slowly closed his eyes too and finally responded to Sejun’s kiss. Subin’s smile in their kiss, enjoying this and felt delighted again. He felt like he was soaring in the air, jumping happily in the cloud nine, because the sweet strawberry-like taste of Sejun’s lips brought him into the wonderland, full with sweet chocolates surrounded him.

Sejun’s hands were cupping Subin’s face, while Subin’s happily clung, locking Sejun’s neck. The two lovebirds couldn’t stop tasting each other’s lips, expressing all the feeling they had hold from each other for the past days.

After like few minutes, when Subin almost couldn’t breathe, Sejun parted his lips away from Subin for them both to catch a breath. They were panting while deeply stared at each other’s eyes. Sejun’s eye smiles appeared coupled with his dimpled smile, sent thousands of feelings into Subin’s heart.

With their foreheads were still against each other, nose to nose, Subin sweetly smiled before saying, “You are now forgiven.” He giggled cutely after that. Sejun let out a soft chuckle.

“Really?”

“Hmmm.” Subin nodded slowly.

“Thank you. I’m sorry again, and I love you. I missed you so much.” Said Sejun with his gentle sexy voice that could send shivers into Subin’s entire body. He then gave a peck on Subin’s nose. Subin giggled happily again. He caresses Sejun’s handsome face, still feeling sorry for his action.

“I’m sorry too. And I missed you more.” Subin stole another peck on Sejun’s lips. Sejun glared at him in surprised with wide eyes, Subin just laughed naughtily, and happily.

Sejun cupped Subin’s face, about to kiss him again but Subin stopped him. Sejun made a face seeing Subin shook his head.

“No, no hyung. Enough for tonight. You need to sleep and rest. You didn’t sleep at all yesterday, and I’m still feeling so bad about it.” Subin pouted when stating that. Sejun pouted too because he couldn’t get another chance to kiss his boyfriend again.

‘Hais, this hyung of mine was so cute..’ Subin couldn’t stop loving this side of his boyfriend who was older than him by three years.

“Let me help you to sleep..” Subin moved backward to prepare the space for Sejun to sleep on his bed. He patted the pillow, asking Sejun to rest his head there.

“But how could I sleep if you don’t?” Still with his pout, Sejun moved to the side of the bed, to lie down beside Subin. Couldn’t wait to have Subin in his arms again.

“Okay okay, I will sleep too.” Subin looked up to meet Sejun’s eyes. Sejun gave a soft lovingly peck on his forehead, before hugging the small body who also hugged him back. Subin rested his head at Sejun’s chest, he felt like he was in home again.

“I love you too, Hyung.” Subin murmured softly in Sejun’s arms which Sejun responded by hugging him even closer.

Sejun was so happy that he can finally got his goodnight kisses and hugs again. Sejun was in delight that he could sleep peacefully again. Sejun was glad he wouldn’t had to stand inches or meters away from his most favorite person in the world anymore where they were in the same room, under the same rooftop.

“Subin-ah…. The lamp… who want to turn it off?”  
“Let it be. Lets sleep.”

***

VICTON Ontact Live concert ended successfully. They worked so hard to give 100% amazing performances with ALICEs watching at home, through their screens. The Vickeybong project that appeared on the big screen behind them when they were performing touched their hearts. It was so beautiful. 

Sejun and Subin were caught singing the lines ‘You are so beautiful’ to each other on the screen, Subin came closer to Sejun during his part in Petal, the older even landed his left hand on Subin’s shoulder as he was singing his lines, Subin just smiled beautifully to the camera. Oh! Subin also teased Sejun to do aegyo to their fans because Sejun introduced himself as ALICE’s ‘Yes oppa!’. Subin of course wouldn’t let this chance passed just like that to see Sejun’s aegyo that he adored so much. The concert ended well. They were all feeling contended when going home to their dorm that night.

Everything was great again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not expecting this to be almost 5k words work. The idea kept coming in even it was already 4 am :D The lack of Imsub fanfics/aus frustrated me, thats why I decided to write even just as simple and not interesting much like this :3 Hopefully this could be a good start for me to write more Imsub fanfics in the future (I'm currently working for another one) ♥
> 
> P/s new VICTON's fan here~ ♡♡


End file.
